Crossed Wires (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: The Titans are fighting Adonis and he's winning! Starfire tries to help, but instead makes it worse! Cyborg ends up injured and isn't getting back up! Will the team ever see him again!


Crossed Wires.

Act 1

Robin: Give it up Adonis! (Holding a birdarang).

The Titans are fighting Adonis in the city center. People are watching from every point possible and are getting closer and closer to the fight. Starfire is flying quite high in the sky, looking down on them, holding a starbolt in each hand. Raven, Robin and Cyborg are down on the ground, trying to bring Adonis down, without hurting any civilians.

Adonis: Why would I do that? I ain't even braking a sweat! (Smugly).

Beast boy: Give it a rest, dude! The sooner we beat you, the sooner we can go home and you back in a nice concrete cell! (Sighing).

Adonis: Well, your gonna be here for a while! I'm gonna beat you and avoid that cell! (Laughing).

The crowds take a step forward and the Titans are starting to get worried. Adonis lifts up a car and throwws it towards the Titans. They all doge and the car is heading towards the crowd People scream and duck. The car dosen't hit anyone. After he knows everyone is safe, Robin gets out his communicator. He calls Starfire.

Robin: Starfire, we need to get theese people back, otherwise someone's going to get hurt! (Starfire's face appearing on the screen).

Starfire: Ok. (Flying downwards).

Starfire shoots past, going so fast that she looks like a geen shooting star. She stops, suddenly, infront of the crowds. Her eyes are glowing green and she has starbolts in her hands. Holding up her hands, she starts to push the crowds back.

Starfire: Everyone get back! (Loudly).

People start stepping backwards, quickly, in fear. When the are at a safe distance, she turns and fly's towards Adonis. He see's her and grabs her wrist! Her, and the Titans, eyes grow wide.

Adonis: Had an upgrade. I'm alot quiker, so your gonna have to try somethin' else! (Facing her).

Her eys glow green again and a she swings her legs upwards. She wraps her feet around each other and pulls her wrist from his grasp. Then, she pulls forward, her hand closed in a fist, and punches him in the side. The force of her attack sends him flying sideways! He is flying towards Cyborg! Cyborg tries to run, but is to slow, and is sent to the wall with Adonis! All of the Titans gasp and run towards him. Starfire grabs Adonis and throws him to the floor. Cyborg's robot parts are crushed and have electricity crackerling all around them.

Opening theme

Act 2

Robin: Cyborg? (Shocked).

Raven: He's deactivated. (Knowingly).

Beast boy: Whoa Star! How hard was the punch? (Turning to her).

Starfire: Harder than I thought? (Worried).

Adonis groans and starts to come round. Starfire walks over to him and his eyers grow wide. He holds up his hands in defence and starts to shiver.

Adonis: Please... Don't hurt me! (Whimpering).

Starfire raises an eyebrow. Just then, the police sirens sound and police cars skid to a halt next to them. Adonis look relived as the police step out of their cars, with guns in their hands. Adonise crwls over to them.

Adonis: YES! Please take me to prison! (Begging).

The police look confused and shug at each other. They handcuff him and take him to an armed van. They slam the doors shut and drive off. Starfire walks back to the others and helps get Cyborg out of the wall.

Beast boy: Sooo... now what? (Looking at Robin).

Robin: We take him back to the tower.

Raven creates a "stercher" under Cyborg and lifts it up, with her mind, and starts walking forward. The others follow.

Act 3

The Titans have got Cyborg back to the tower and are trying to repair him. Starfire is feeling guilty. She is sitting on a chair with her head rested on her hands. Robin walks in and sits next to her.

Robin: Star? (Quitely).

Starfire: It is my fault. (Not looking at him).

Robin: No it's not, you were trying to stop Adonis. (Putting his hand on her shoulder).

Starfire: Yes it is! If I didn't hit- (Pulling up her head).

She is cut off by a loud bang on the door. Suddenly, a dent is mage, in the shape of a man! Starfire and Robin look confused.

Beast boy: STOP! (Behind the door).

There's another bang, the door falls down and Cyborg runs in! Raven and Beast boy are hot on his heels, trying to catch him. Starfire and Robin get up and stnd infront of him. He skids to a halt.

Robin: Whats happening? (Looking at Raven).

Raven: We don't know! He just, when't on a rampage! (Shrugging).

Starfire: Cyborg, why are you running? (Confused).

Cyborg: I need to get out of here! (Quickly).

Raven: He's been saying that for all the time he's been awake!

Robin: Cyborg! Stop! What's wrong with you? (Taking a step towards him).

Cyborg: You wanna know? Well, I woke up finding I'm half metal and everyone knows my name! (Stopping).

Beast boy: You've been like that all the time we've known you! (Frowing).

Cyborg: Well, that can't have been very long! (Turning to him).

Starfire: Cyborg, we are your friends! (Hovering at his height).

Cyborg: If you _are _my friends, then why can't I remember you? (Sternly).

The Titans are shocked. Cyborg takes this as an opportunity and dashes for the door. It takes the Titans a few seconds to recognise whats happening and when they do, they start chasing him.

Act 3

The Titans are walking through the doors of the tower. They are red faced and out of breath and they haven't brought back Cyborg!

Beast boy: I'm gonna have a nap! (Tiredly).

Robin: Oh no, Beast boy! We are _all _staying up and searching fro Cyborg! (Dragging him to the lounge with the others).

Beast boy: But it's eleven at night! (Groaning).

Robin: I don't care! We are all tired! (Not releasing his arm).

Raven: Robins right Beast boy, Cyborg wouldn't give up on _you_, so _your_ not going to give up on _him_! (Annoyed).

Beast boy shuts up and follows them to the computer. Robin sits down and starts typing. He gets lock on Cyborg and then gets up.

Robin: He's at the pizza place. (Walking towards the door).

Raven: What a supprise. He dosen't know whats happening and he goes and eats pizza! (Sarcasticaly).

Robin: I don't think he is. Reports are coming in that he's started a riot! (Being followed by the others).

Starfire: That is not something normal for Cyborg to do! (Walking next to Robin).

Raven: But, Starfire, he's scared and confused, so he's trying to find answers.

The Titans walk out of the tower and make their way to the pizza place.

Act 4

The Titans have arrived at the pizza place and have confronted Cyborg. He has tipped over tables, throw peopel on the floor and destroyed part of the pizza place! The whole palce is deserted and Cyborg looks worried.

Cyborg: Just leave me alone! I don't know whats happening and it dosen't help that you lot keep following me! (Loudly).

Robin: Cyborg, we are your teammates and your friends! (Reasuringly).

Starfire: Robin is correct. You help us kick the butt in the city, remember? Their is the Control Freak, my sister Blackfire and... Slade. (Carefully).

Cyborg: What are you on about? (Confused).

Beast boy: Me and you play video games and you always win! Then I take the controler off you and we fight about it! (Stepping forward).

Cyborg pauses and looks as if he might understand what everyone's on about and then continues to look confused again.

Raven: No one is ever aloud in my room and, normaly it's Beast boy, when they do, they get never come in again, except Beast boy. (Glaring at Beast boy).

Beast boy looks sheepish and sinks under her glare. Then he turns back to Cyborg.

Robin: All the villans you help fight. Madame Rouge, Mumbo, Cinderblock, Plasmas. (Urging the others to help).

Beast boy: The Hive Five, Atlas, Mad Mod and The Brain.

Starfire: And all of the friends we have gathered along the way. Hotspot, Red Star, Batman and Batgirl. (Nudging Raven).

Raven: Aqaulad, Bumblebee, Speedy, Minos et Menos. (Sighing).

They carry on saying names of friends and villans for a few seconds and Cyborg looks as if he knows what everyone is on about. They stop and Robin steps forward.

Robin: Their are some may things that have happened, important things, like when we first met. (Putting his hand on Cyborg's shoulder).

Starfire: Yes, I was running from the Gordaneons and I attack Robin and Beast boy. Then you came and stopped me and we all started to fight agaist each other.

Beast boy: Then Raven came along and she said that "Fighting isn't the answer".

Cyborg dosen't move and the Titans shoulders slump and they look sad.

Beast boy: Looks like we'll never get him back.(Sadly).

Sudenly, Cyborg frowns and, after a few seconds, walks towards them. Then grabs Beast boy and pulls him to his side.

Cyborg: Come here you little grass stain.

The Titans smile and crowd round him.

Cyborg: C'mon, I wanna go home. (Walking to the stairs).

They all walk down the stairs and back to the tower.

Act 5

_All _of the Titans are back at the tower and are sitting on the sofa, in the lounge.

Cyborg: So, what did happen to Adonis? (Putting his arms on the back of the sofa).

Starfire: Um... Hehe... After we discovered that he had knocked you into the wall, I went over to him and I think the wires in his suit must have broke or crossed and he was really affraid of me. (Giggerling).

Cyborg: Well... some villans are scared of you, no offence, because the fact that it dosen't take much effort for you to defeat them. (Cautiously).

Starfire: No offence taken. (Blushing).

Cyborg gets up and walks towards the door.

Cyborg: I'm going to charge my power cells. (Pointing into the corridor).

The Titans nod and Cyborg walks out. Suddenly, there is a loud, sheiriking noise and the computer screen turns on. There is a small ship and a picture of Earth and the ship is a couple of inches away from Earth! Starfire gets up and runs over to it. She gasps.

Robin: Star, what's wrong? (Walking over to her).

Starfire: They have entered Earths orbit! (Quickly).

Robin: Who have? (Cautiously).

Starfire: The Eclipsed Suns! (Scared).

Fade to black.

Ending theme.


End file.
